


輕雲軟紗（全）

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 感謝大爺、二爺以及服裝師，遲來的賀文。
Kudos: 6





	輕雲軟紗（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝大爺、二爺以及服裝師，遲來的賀文。

論堂本剛的皮膚有多敏感細緻，跟他合作過的服裝師能立馬給新合作夥伴一整張的清單。

演唱會的準備如火如荼，服裝師抱著厚重的綾羅綢緞、輕雲軟紗在會議室內跟著兩位堂本先生開會。一一將布面從堂本剛先生的手腕處滑過，仔細觀察會不會讓他產生過敏反應。

白色透膚蕾絲襯著堂本剛頸脖、手腕處，設計師用珠針固定，堂本光一從鏡子內能看到堂本剛身上蕾絲圖騰與遮掩的背部。

欲蓋彌彰、欲拒還迎，仿若新嫁娘一樣的蕾絲軟紗輕飄飄的在堂本光一心裡頭留下了一點搔癢感，如同他剛剛摸到布的觸感一樣。

草擬的衣服在演唱會前兩個禮拜送到了他們手上，幾件透膚蕾絲的上衣掛在上頭；設計師們對著人進行最後的修改與調整，堂本光一看著身邊有些距離的堂本剛穿上了那件白色蕾絲的內襯，外頭披風外套完全遮掩了內裏，領口處調皮的冒出的蕾絲領襯；披風的帶子垂在腰前，怎麼看都像個精緻的禮物勾引著讓人拆開探索內裏。

一瞬恍惚，堂本剛剛巧眼神掃了過來看了看堂本光一；見他盯著自己身上那套白色衣物。會議室內的造型師們認真的在研討細節，沒人留意到兩位堂本先生眼神的交流。

「辛苦兩位了。」設計師與經紀人簡單的與兩位堂本告別，經紀人表示有三個小時的時間可以稍做休息。等等後頭還有彩排與雜誌訪談，堂本剛看著經紀人貼心的將空間留給二位；半躺在沙發上，身上還是那件白色透膚蕾絲。

堂本光一簡單換上運動服外套，看著堂本剛閉著眼睛靠在沙發上，有些惡作劇的用手指順著蕾絲圖騰摹描。

微涼的手指滑過溫熱的皮膚，蕾絲特有的紋路感在兩人觸感神經上頭留下不同印象。堂本剛半瞇起眼睛；看著堂本光一似笑非笑的對著人從頸部滑落到鎖骨，手指遊走到胸上頭。

「歐桑⋯⋯癢。」軟糯黏呼的聲音打在堂本光一的耳膜上頭，看著那張怎麼看也看不膩的臉。

虔誠的、膜拜似的在堂本剛額上落下一個吻。

因為疫情、工作兩人聚少離多，與之前相比起來，今年一整年內堂本光一與堂本剛能好好坐在一起吃飯的時候能數的出來。堂本剛伸手抱著堂本光一的脖子，額頭碰著額頭。

「不是說保持社交距離？堂本先生。」語氣輕快，鼻尖碰著堂本光一那線條完美的鼻子，兩人嘴唇欲靠未靠。

因為堂本剛的要求，設計師留了一尺的輕雲軟紗下來。堂本光一伸手將布從茶几上拉過，布料上有著洗滌後的味道。

軟紗碰在嘴唇上的感覺有些顫慄，麻癢的觸感隨著唇瓣蔓延到全身。若此刻有人打開門，會看見半跪在地上的黑衣男子親吻著沙發上的白紗新娘。

「PAN想你了。」咬了口富士山唇，堂本光一說著。

「是PAN想我，還是PAN的爸爸？」又將人往下來貼著嘴唇說話，說不想念是假；雖然說小別勝新婚，但這樣的別離還是有點寂寞。

「我想你了。」掀開白紗，唇齒依偎在一起；舌尖嬉戲玩鬧，能感受到身上原本溫澤的肌膚漸漸染上緋色；粉嫩可口的桃子被包裹在白色禮物紙上頭。

任君採擷。

唇齒往下，軟紗隨著堂本光一的移動在堂本剛露出的皮膚上灑出一片粉。不知是因為暖氣還是體溫而沾染暖和感的紗替著穿著透視裝的人又遮掩了不少裸露的肌膚。

朵朵飛花在輕雲下浮出，堂本剛閉上眼感受皮膚傳來的訊息與胸腔內心臟跳動的聲響，捕獲到獵物的豹子不疾不徐的將身下的獵物用紗裹上。

「等、等⋯等還要開會啊。」輕飄的聲音壓住了一些尾音，堂本剛胸前的衣服染上了點水漬；氣息熱燙的熨過自己的左胸前，柔軟白嫩的腹部上帶有繭子的手指壓在那條黑線，褲子上的銀釦已經被人打開。

底下的風光被緞褲安全的藏著，藏不住的是已經開始不安的情緒反應。說不想念是假，許久沒有被觸碰的地方敏感的探尋觸碰著的手指。堂本剛的耳膜內傳來一聲低沈的噓音，紗綢隨著熱度裹住脆弱的肢體，那一尺輕雲軟紗染滿了堂本剛的氣味。

隨著紗覆蓋的面積擴大，堂本剛能感覺到自己大腿內側、臀上的觸感神經傳來一陣陣的麻癢感；繭子與紗在軟肉上留下與平時不同的感覺。

堂本光一能感覺到侵入的那瞬間堂本剛緊張的絞著自己的指節，紗布薄如蟬翼的舔在軟肉上頭；張狂的對著人提醒自己的存在。

唇齒再度觸碰，與先前眷戀的觸碰不同，更濃烈的思念與氣息讓堂本剛的理智潰堤。堂本光一有些惡劣的用繭子更加觸擊著人敏感脆弱的地方，得到的是堂本剛不滿的反擊。

舌尖被人的虎牙攻擊表示不悅，熱氣隨著手的速度加溫，原本軟綿的底下人伸手抓住了堂本光一的臂膀，像是感受到什麼一樣的收緊指頭，如同交響樂一樣的漸強漸快的曲調激昂的席捲堂本剛的五感。

堂本光一在堂本剛的身上彈奏出一首曲子，突然的肌肉收緊，得逞的人露出笑容，軟紗上頭堂本剛的氣味濃重，白紗被揉的不成樣，在光下能看到晶瑩點點。

堂本剛白皙的耳擴染上桃色，漂亮的眼睛噙著水氣瞪著堂本光一滿意的笑顏。那人壞心的偷了個飛吻，又一次的吻上堂本剛的額。

「還有時間，一月一日又是我們的婚禮。」被粉絲戲稱冬婚的盛宴，在堂本光一的語氣內出現了不同的意思。替著人將泥濘清理過，一個又一個的輕吻落在唇上。

那尺紗被堂本光一帶走，而堂本光一心裡頭決定讓服裝師再給他幾尺不同的白色布料，時間還長，一月一日那天能好好感受一下布料的質感。


End file.
